Konoha High School
by soundninzrule
Summary: A high school with Naruto characters. Unimportant characters finally get to be in a fanfic. Characters from Zaku to Hana.Kiba's sis.Full summary inside. Pairings: NaruSasu, KibaHinaShino, GenKure, SakTayu, ZakuKin, ShikaIno,possibly SasoDei and more.
1. A New Year

**Konoha High School**

I know it's a high school story, AGAIN. But I made it really random and wierd. Ok. Summary: Akatsuki and Sound Nin Gangs? Yup. Orochimaru is a crazy, gives-you-extra-credit-everytime-you-praise-snakes, scared-of-british teacher? That too. Anko is the hyper exploratory teacher and her line is, "SUGAR AND COFFEE!"? Yeah...Sakura is trying to be like Tsunade and got plastic surgery? And a bully too. Is Sasuke really gay? I think he is. Both gay and the bitch kind of gay. Sakon is lack-toast-in-tolerant? Wait 'til he eats cheese... . not a pretty sight. Tobi's the good boy and Neji's his rival? Hell yeah! Shizune is the princepal. Now here's the real summary.(The one above is still true though)

Kurenai is the counciler, Orochimaru is the science teacher, Gai is the P.E. teacher, Asuma is the math teacher, Anko shows birth defect pictures, Kakashi is the L.A. teacher, Ibiki teaches S.S. and has leukaemia, Deidara brings fireworks to school, Lee is a safety person but goes to Gai's P.E. class because he's not in his class, Sasuke is like Nepoleon Dynamite! Hahahaha!gets attcked by crazy fangirls Ow...Anyways, Shino always has a butterfly net, Gai uses steroids, Dosu is short tempered, Kisame has asthma, Itachi kills people who are in pain, thinking he's "saving them from pain", Hinata dates Kiba AND Shino, Zaku is bad, Kurenai and Genma are married, Haku came back from the dead, Dosu likes those birth defect pictures Anko shows them, complete randomness every so often. Wow. Really long summary. You're gonna have to take a lot of notes! Escpecially when I tell everyone's class schedules! Dun dun dun! It's like going back to school again! But this time, Naruto Style! Hell yeah!

Here's the characters and their grades:

10th grade: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shika-kun, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Gaara.

11th grade: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, Kimimaro,(I made some chara. change age) Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, Ukon, and Haku.

12th grade: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, the rest of Akatsuki, and Temari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A new year**

Konoha Genins' story first

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke looked at their class schedule. They have the same classes. Here's how it is:

Period 1:U.S. History-Morino Ibiki

Period 2:Language Arts-Hatake Kakashi

1st Lunch

Period 3:Math-Sarutobi Asuma

Period 4:Exploratory-Mitarashi Anko

Period 5:P.E.-Genma

Period 6:Science-Orochimaru

"Yay! We got the same!" cried Naruto. He did a little happy dance. The others weren't really that happy.

Tenten was the one to ruin Naruto's...moment. "Sorry to rain on your parade...but we're freshmen." (Yeah, I only put 3 grades in here.)

Naruto stopped dancing and stared at her. He noticed a group of 6 people coming their way.

"Ok. Then I'll ask THEM where our classes are."

Everyone was in shock that he would actually ask seniors for direction.

"Naruto! No! They're!--" Kiba screamed. It was too late. The seniors, who were 12th graders, did what they always do to newmies/freshmen...

They throw tomatoes and carrots!

The genins watched as Naruto gets attacked by the vegetables. When they stopped, they laughed at him and went up to the freshmens. They look quite creepy.

"Remember this, we're the seniors and we pummel you freshmen to a pulp if you guys mess with us. Just like him." one of them said and pointed to Naruto. They left and some younger lookin' people came by.

"Hey freshmen!" a girl said from the group. They all looked at the group.

"Maybe we'll give you brats a head's up. The name's Tsuchi Kin. Call me Kin." said Kin. Her group came with her.

She continued, "There are 2 groups you shouldn't mess with. Those are just 12th graders. The other group are all 11th graders."

"Can you tell us about the 12th graders?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, they are all bad, as you can see. They are a gang. Their gang is called the Akatsuki. Even WE wouldn't mess with them. Scary group too. Their leader is the scariest. His name's Itachi. He--"

"ITACHI!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's my brother! That bastard! I can't believe I didn't notice him yet!" Sasuke complained.

"Well, he's one problem. But there are more problems you need to deal with." Kin explained.

"What about the 11th graders?" asked Sakura. Kin smirked and her friends smirked as well. They turned around and walked away. Kin stopped and turned to the freshmen.

"You guys already know them." She said and walked away.

"What could she mean by that?" asked Tenten. They stood there for a moment and then remembered Naruto. They helped him up.

"Ugh...what happened?" he moaned.

"It's best if we just stick together and stay away from those gangs Kin mentioned."Lee suggested. Everyone nodded.

Sound Nins next.>

Period 1:Language Arts-Hatake Kakashi

Period 2:U.S. History-Morino Ibiki

Period 3:Exploratory-Mitarashi Anko

2nd Lunch

Period 4:Math-Sarutobi Asuma

Period 5:P.E.-Maito Gai

Period 6:Science-Orochimaru

"Oh great! Language Arts first!" whined Zaku.

"Shut up, Zaku. At least we all have the same schedule!" yelled Kin.

"Why do we even have school? It's probably made just to keep kids from freedom. What kind of country says, "Freedom" when kids are in these prisons?" said Sakon.

"...I think the president hates us."Tayuya wondered.

"Let's go to our classes now." replied Kin. The group went to their first period, which is language arts.

Akatsuki all have the same schedules too.

Period 1:U.S. History-Morino Ibiki

Period 2:Exploratory-Mitarashi Anko

Period 3:Language Arts-Hatake Kakashi

2nd Lunch

Period 4:Math-Sarutobi Asuma

Period 5:P.E.-Maito Gai

Period 6:Science-Orochimaru

The 6 members glared at their schedules.

The leader Itachi, said, "Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi..." (All their names, yeah.)

"What?" they said all together.

"Doesn't that Ibiki guy have leukaemia?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, maybe that's why he's always tired." answered Sasori.

"What's a leukaemia?" asked a puzzled Kisame.

"Oh my god, Kisame! Tobi! You're always 'teh good boy' in this group, you tell him!" Sasori said.

"Yessir! Ok, Kisame. Leukaemia is a disease that makes you lose all of your hair and you get really weak. You can get bruises from outta nowhere, and like I said before, you get weak and tired. That's all I know about it...oh! And you could die. I think so. Tobi needs to learn again! Nooooo! But Tobi usually remembers!" Tobi explained.

"Wow...I'll be right back!" Kisame darted off.

"What the hell was that about, un?" asked Deidara.

"Oh well, he knows where to go. Let's hurry up and get to class guys." Zetsu said. They all nodded and went.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Ibiki's class...

"Ok, class. I'm Ibiki. Yeah...you get the point, let's move on. Today we'll-yes? What is it?"

Naruto said, "Um...can't the freshmen introduce themselves?"

"Fine. But make it quick." Ibiki groaned.

"Ok! My name's-"

"Ok! We're all done. Now let's move on."

"But I didn't even say my name."

"I ALREADY KNOW YOUR NAMES, GOD!"

"Attendence! Itachi!"

"Here."

"Yeah, I remember you."

"Sa...Sas...Sasookay..."

"It's Sasuke!"

"Whatever! Like I care! Sasuke!"

"Here..."

"...um..."

"...can you spell out the name, Ibiki-sensei?"

"Fine. It's Z-e-"

"Here!"

"...how do you know what I'm going to spell?"

"Because my name is the only name that starts with Z."

"Ok."

"And...the rest o' ya. There. Let's get on with class. Anyways, today-"

Kisame stepped in.

"Where have you been?"

"Picking flowers."

"Why would a senior of high school pick flowers?"

"Oh, they're not for me! They're for your funeral!"

"My funeral!"

"Yeah! Have fun in life while you still can, sir." And Kisame walked to his seat. There was a moment of silence.

"Um...ok? Anyways, today we're going to be learning blah blah blah..."

At Kisame's seat, he saw a note was passed to him.

"Hello? What's this?" he said. He read it.

' Kisame,

What the hell was all that about!

-Itachi

P.S. Write back, you bastard.'

Kisame wrote something in it and passed it to Itachi. Itachi read it.

Kisame,

What the hell was all that about!

-Itachi

P.S. Write back, you bastard.

I was pikkng flowers for Mr.Morino becuze Tobi saiys he can dy

so I wantd two give him somtheeng be4 he dys. Right bakk.

Itachi knew his friend had bad spelling, so he couldn't really get what he wrote until 5 minutes later.

He threw it in his backpack since he was too lazy to throw it in the trash. He watched as the weak Ibiki wrote stuff down. Itachi grew bored and looked at the freshmen. There were a lot of them here. Almost 15 of them. And there are about 10 11th graders here, which makes about 25, and there are only 9 12th graders, which makes a total of around 34. He grew really bored so he decided to pass notes again to his gang.

Hey, guys. I'm bored. Let's talk about something. All of us. Including Tobi. Pass it to Kisame, then Deidara, then Sasori, then Zetsu, then Tobi, then back to me. Now bring up a topic, someone.

-Itachi

He crunched it up a little and threw it at Kisame. With Kisame...clank! _Oh my god, the sky is falling!_ he thought. He ducked under the table(the tables are like in the ninja academy). He screamed, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" And everybody looked at him.

_My god, Kisame..._thought Itachi. Itachi groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Kisame, what are you talking about?" asked Ibiki.

"I don't know. I felt something hit me from the sky!" Kisame explained.

"Kisame. The building has a ceiling." Ibiki explained.

"So? Who cares about the roof right now when the sky is falling! We need to take cover!" The class laughed at him while Ibiki scolded him.

In Kakashi's class...

"Hey, guys." Kin called. They weren't listening.

"Sigh...BITCH HEADS!"

"What?" They all said at once. (Me: I can't believe they answer to that.)

"Look at all these bean bags and what not." Kin said. Kakashi just came in. (Me:ZOMG, Kakashi's early! O.o)

"Hello, class. The name's Hatake Kakashi. Call me Kakashi-sensei. Look around, but don't touch anything. I need to get the class ready."

The sound nins looked around. Zaku saw a chair thing. The kind of chair you lay on when you go to the theraspist. XD

"No way!" Zaku said and ran to it. Some other class mates ran to him along with his gang.

"Are you serious!" Zaku said and sat down on it.

"Yes, doctor. I-I've been normally stupid...for uh, the past 12 years." Zaku said. Everybody laughed. Kakashi heard the laughing and went there.

"Hey, Zaku. I thought I told you not to touch anything." Kakashi warned.

"Sorry, teach. Won't happen again." Zaku said. Kakashi went away to get ready.

"Now go ahead and pick any seat you want." Kakashi ordered.

Zaku walked away and then came back and sat down on that chair. Kin came back and took him back to the tables.

"Aw, man! But he said pick a seat!" Zaku whined.

"Not that seat, idiot! Come sit with us!" Kin exclaimed.

"Ok, class. Now we need to start learning!" Kakashi said in an exciting voice.

"You read that book, while I read this book!" Kakashi explained, still in an exciting voice tone. Everyone moaned and whined. Make-Out Paradise is what Kakashi is reading. (Me: You all should know that.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 1. All chapters are their periods. For example, chapter 1 is Period 1. You know. Ok, I'll put up the 2nd chapter. Please be nice. -.- At least I said please.


	2. Sugar & Coffee and BTP

**Chapter 2: Sugar & Coffee and Boston Tea Party**

Here's Chapter 2. Period 2. What will happen with everyone and their teachers?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Period 2

Akatsuki

"Hello,hello,hello,hello! The name's Mitarashi Anko! SUGAR & COFFEE! This is Exploratory! SUGAR & COFFEE! OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG! CALM DOWN, PEOPLE! LOOK A MONKEY!" Anko screamed and literally threw herself against the wall. She then started talking about chickens then llamas then guppies. Anko threw huge bags of sugar at students, which knocked some kids out.

"BIRTH DEFECTS!" She screamed and then she showed a whole slideshow of birth defects. She stopped clicking the button and went to eat a whole bag of sugar and a drink a whole jar of coffee. The birth defect showed a VERY disgustingly ugly kid. The students screamed. Anko then dropped the button and the slideshow showed a picture of Kisame. Everybody screamed even louder except the 12th graders.

"Who's that ugly guy?" asked Kisame.

"Gee, I don't know. Considering that he has blue skin, small eyes, and gills? Doesn't it ring a bell?" Deidara exclaimed sarcastically.

"Nope. Not a clue." Kisame grinned. All his friends were like, "OMG..." Except for Tobi and Zetsu. You can hear Tobi talking to Zetsu in the background.

"Zetsu-san! Don't eat that guy! You'll have HIV! Then AIDS!" Tobi screamed. Zetsu had just eaten a student that was knocked out.

Period 2

Sound Nins

"Class. Settle down. Ok. I'm Ibiki. Anyone want to introduce themsleves?" introduced Ibiki.

Kin replied, "Me!"

"Ok, Kin. Introduce yourself to the 10th graders, not me."

"Ok! I'm-"

"Good! I think they're all sleepy by now. Let's sleep."

"But they don't look sleepy. And I'm not finished!"

"Just look at 'em, Kin! Look how tired they are!" The 10th graders looked fine. They are all staring at Ibiki.

"Whatever. I'll teach you guys everything I know about History." Ibiki moaned. He wrote stuff on the board. He turned to the kids after he's done.

"Now write this down. This is all I know. And it will be on a test this week. After you're done, you can sleep." Ibiki pulled out a pillow from under his desk.

"Wait!" screamed Hana. (Yes, she's here. So is Kabuto and Kankuro.)

"What now!" Ibiki whined.

"Where's OUR pillows?" she asked.

"Oh, reach under your desk. There's pillows everywhere under those desks." Ibiki explained. Everyone reached under their desks, pulled out the pillow, and wrote down what was on the board. Here's what's on the board:

**Boston Tea Party**

-Held in Boston

-They had tea

-It was a party

**Civil War**

-It was Civil

-A war

**Manifest Destiny**

-Manifesting someone's stupid destiny

-people traveling someplace

"What the hell is all that?" Dosu questioned.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! NO ONE...can cuss in here. No bad words should come out of anyone's mouth in this class." Ibiki explained. He sat down and missed the chair.

"Fuck! What the hell happened to this fucking chair!" Ibiki got up, laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep already.

Genins

Lunch

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to each other.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled. He threw food at Sasuke. Sasuke, getting really mad, threw food towards Kiba. Kiba dodged, it hit Lee, Lee threw food at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged, it hit Hinata, Hinata wasn't mean, but she was now all sticky. So Ino just gave her some food to throw at Lee. She threw it and it hit Shino.

"Gasp! I'm so sorry, Shino-kun!"

"...Shino?" Kiba asked, slowly walking towards him. Shino turned really fast, scaring Kiba and the others. He got carrots in his hands.

"I'm usually a calm person." Shino told everyone. Everyone sighed in relief, thinking he's going to let that on slip. But then they were shocked when they heard him scream, yes, scream, "FOOOOOD FIIIIIGGHHTTTTT!" Food was being tossed EVERYWHERE. Gaara used his sand barrier and his third eye thing to look around. Spaghetti hit the eye.

"AAAHHH! I'M HIT!" Gaara screamed. He then got pissed and desert coffined a lot of people. Some teachers came to stop everything. After being lectured by Shizune-san(Ms.Shizune), they all left for third period.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's period 2! I wanna be in a Naruto food fight! T . T Anyways, chapter 2 was supposed to come out way earlier, but I accidentally deleted it! But it's here, so...yeah. Kinda short, so I'll make the P.E. class longer. Which is chapter 5. Wait for chapter 3, though!


	3. Anko of the Teachers

**Chapter 3: Anko of the Teachers**

The 3rd chapter. -.- It'll be kinda long, so I hope you're in a reading mood. Enjoy! . OH! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I messed up on the genins' schedule! Period 3 is Kakashi's class, kk? KK!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Period 3

Genins & Akatsuki

"Uh-oh. It's the 12th graders." Sakura said to everyone. But everyone thinks she's a bitch, so they left her and found a seat to sit in. Stupid Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto sat in the back, doing who knows what. O.oNot like that! Sakura hated not getting attention, so she decided to be a bully. She somehow went and tried to be tough like Tsunade, so she got plastic surgery. Not as huge as Tsunade's though. She came back and everyone glared. Sasuke drooled.

"Sasuke! Are you cheating on me!"

"No! It's not like that!"

"How could you! I thought what we had together was special!"

"Uh...I love you?"

"Works for me!"

Kakashi doesn't know how to handle these kids. So he did his usual, "You read that book, while I read this book." thing. People were talking instead. He didn't care though. Outside the window:

to George of the Jungle theme

"An-ko. Anko of the teachers! Hyper as can be! (Sees a building) AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"(Instead of that jungle cry)

Sakon: "Watch out for that building!"

Tayuya: "Watch out for that(SMACK) Ooo...building!"

Anko smacked right the building and went through the wall. She got up and saw the genins. Anko wasn't dressed like a teacher though. She was in a jungle costume that was shaped like Kurenai's dress.

"OMG!" Anko screamed.

"..."

"Anko. Why do you do this EVERY Tuesday?"

"...'Cuz!"

" 'Cuz what?" Anko ignored this and walked towards the door. She stopped and everyone looked at her. She started running towards where she entered.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Anko screamed, jumping out of the building. Poof! The students heard a small smack on the ground. Then they heard a voice.

"I'm ok!...Ow!..."

"o...k?" Hinata said. Kiba sat next to her. She continued reading. Kiba pretend to stretch his arms and wrapped his arms around her after 'stretching'. They smiled at each other.

"Hey! No hugging in this class!" Kakashi said, not looking away from his book. Shino got jealous. Poor Shino. So that's when Hinata felt bad for him. She decided to be a player and date BOTH. Lucky girl, yes she is.

"You know what?" Sasuke said to Naruto.  
"What?"

"This book is BORING."

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Is it Sakura?"  
"Nooo...why? Wait, how do you know?"  
"Because. If I didn't know what you thought that I thought you knew, but I knew that you don't know what I thought you thought that you're thinking when I thought that you were thinking of what you know that I knew that I thought you didn't know and thought about it, I wouldn't have known what you're thinking when I thought you knew when you don't and thought that I thought about it."  
"Ohhhh...Ok."

"You had no idea what I said, did you?"  
"Nope!"  
"Me neither. Let's just write and draw stuff for no reason."  
"Hey, you're sitting in my seat." Kisame said, acting all tough.

"No it's not."

"I wanna sit there."

"...But Kakashi-"

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THE SUBJECT!"

"But-"

"Don't talk about him!"

"..."

"We can sit where ever we want, and we found this seat before you, so-"

"What did you say, duck-butted hair boy!"

Kakashi isn't doing anything about it. He just sat there, reading.

"Kisame!" he called.

_Uh-oh!...Spaghetti O! LOL. Oh wait. Uh-oh. I'm in big trouble..._ thought Kisame.

"I need you to do something important."

"What is it? Am I in trouble?"

"No. Fix that wall every Tuesday when Anko comes in, k?"

"...Ok..."

Finally, Sound nins next!

Period 3, Sound nins

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Anko as she ran around the room. Zaku, being a bad boy, got tired of her and tripped her. She slid on her face and fell. It was silent for a while, but she got up again and ran in circles.

"God...Shut the fuck UP..." whined Dosu. Remember, he has a really short temper more than Zaku. Usually he's the calm one, but I like it better if Dosu screams or gets a short temper. Anyways, Anko stopped running and went to Dosu.

"I noticed you liked my birth defect pictures! You wanna see the AIDS pictures now! Whadda 'bout the different types of STDs! OK! STDs pictures time!" sceamed Anko.

She showed her horrible pictures of torchure. Trust me, I saw ALL kinds of pictures in exploratory. My teacher had really disgusting pictures too. Ugh! Yeah, so all the students screamed.

"I'm bored. Let's go to lunch." Jiroubou decided.

"It's not even lunch time yet." Kimimaro reminded him.

"Yeah, hey Kimimaro-san. What time is it?" asked Kidoumaru.

"Doesn't Anko-sensei have a clock?" Kimiaro asked.

Kidoumaru picked up the 'clock'. It doesn't look like a clock anymore.

"Yeah...But I think it's the wrong time." Kidoumaru said sarcastically.

Kimiaro sighed and looked at his watch. (Me:OMG, Kimi-san has a watch!) He looked at it, confused. He didn't know wether it's the right time or not.

"Uh...I need to fix the long hand." said Kimimaro. Kimimaro, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Ukon just walked towards the door. They were heading to the cafeteria.

"Cool watch, Kimimaro-san. Can I have one?" Jiroubou said, excitedly.

"Ok! It's homemade." answered Kimimaro.

"Don't you mean hand made?" corrected Ukon.

"Whatever it is." Kimimaro got out all kinds of markers. "What color do you want?"

"Orange! Like my hair." Kimimaro started to 'make' the watch. When he was just starting to color-I mean, design, Jiroubou started shaking crazily.

"WTF, Jiroubou?"

"It tickles." Kimimaro started coloring again, only to be answered back by Jiroubou's shaking.

"Fine! You can't have a watch! Nyah!" Kimimaro stuck out his tongue.

Then Kin came outta nowhere and pants-ed Kimimaro, revealing his blue boxers(Or underwear for those perverted Kimi-san fans.) that read 'I heart chocolate'. (NOTE: The 'heart' is the symbol, not the word.)

"Yes! One down, seven to go."

"Hey!"

"OMG! I love chocolate too!" Ukon jumped up and down happily.

"Shut up."

"..."

Kimimaro pulled his pants back up. Unless he sags, then he'll pull it up a little. Kin got out marshmellows from her backpack and started eating it. Tayuya came outta nowhere and ate some too. The guys(Except Sakon, Zaku and Dosu) started talking about lunch.

"I think I'll get some tots. I like tots." .

"Hey, guys. Remember that-(plup)" A marshmellow landed on Ukon's head.

"WTF?" Plup. Plup. Tayuya and Kin threw marshmellows at them.

"Why you-"Plup plup plup plup plup plup plup plup!

"OMG everyone! Run away from the evil marshmellows of hell! OMG, we're going to die!"

"That's the spirit!" Anko sceramed.

"WTF?"

"Ninpou: Raining Marshmellows Technique!" Kin screamed.

"AHHH!" And there goes the marshmellows.

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

And there goes the bell. And the end of this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 3!

Chapter 4 might be long, depending on how my mind works!

Kin:See you next time!

WTF?

Kin: (Attacks with marshmellows)

DAMMIT!

Kin: I love marshmellows. Do you?


	4. Sakon's Lack Toast Intolerant Problem

**Chapter 4: Sakon's Lack-Toast-In-Tolerant Problem**

ATTENTION: Sorry it took so long. My computer had a frikkin virus and it took a week to clean it. But, I still finished it! Here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung. It was time for lunch. But fist, let's check on the genins, shall we?

With Sritobi Asuma being the teacher, people think he's mean. When the genins got there, they quickly sat down anywhere that's close to them.

"Hi! I'm Asuma-sensei! Freshmen, please introduce yourself." said Asuma.

"WTF?" screamed all the genins.

"Hey, no cussing. I don't want that in my class."

"Sorry, we just..."

"Saw Sasuke eat a live bug!"

"Eeeewwww!"

"...Is it MY bug?"

"...O...k? Why won't you introduce yourself then?"

"Fine. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, I hate the three minute wait to eat the ramen, my hobbies are collecting all kinds of ramen, and

my dream is..."

_Hokage, huh, Naruto? That's what happened in the real anime._ thought every genin and Asuma.

"To be ramen king!"

"WHAAATTT?" everybody 'wtf' faced at that.

"Wanna hear my song!" asked Naruto.

"Uh, Nar-"

"Ok! Here I go!" (Turns on radio with cd. Played Shaman King english opening. No words, it's a karaoke song) (Changed words a little.)

"Look around you, look beyond!

Who could make the uneatable bond.

The restuarant around you's not what it seems,

The ramen's revealed beyond your wildest dreaaammss...

So many flavors I wanna eat,

So many choices has fallen on me!

Could it be my destiny? To be Ramen King?" (Sasuke in background: Ramen King)

"To be ramen king..."

(Sasuke: Ramen King!)

"If your chopsticks are strrooonnnngg,

you can eat 'em all...!

I could look at the bowl in a different light,

And I know what it takes to make it right!

And I won't give up the fight, to be Ramen King!"

Sasuke:Ramen Kiiiiiinnnggg!

"..."

"Thank you, thank you!"

"No need to applause!"

"Ok, I think we already had too much drama and dancing. I think I'll start with you, girl with the purple hair."

"My...my name's H-Hinata...and..."

"Aw, out with it Hinata-chan." Naruto whined.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BASTARD, I'M TRYING TO TALK!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

"O.o..."

"I'm dating her!"

"Yes, I'm dating Kiba."

"..."

"Oh, and I'm going to date Shino too because I'm cool like that."

"You said Kiba's name first..."

"Um, it's okay, Shino. At least she's dating you."

"..."

"Ok! No talking about dating in here. Let's just move on."

And so, Asuma's class presumed and now we can get to the Akatsuki...which is also the sound nins.

"Hey, look! Cheese fries!" Zetsu cried and picked it up.

"Zetsu-san, no! Don't eat that! Zetsu-san will get sick! See? There's blood on it."

"Who the hell eats _CHEESE_ fries with blood?" asked Zetsu.

"OMG!"

"What the hell is it now, Kisame?"

"A...a...a.a...FISH!"

"...So?"

"Are you BLIND, look at it! It's stomach has been eaten!"

"Who brings fish to school? Oh well, I'm eating the last of the cheese fries." Zetsu picked up the dropped cheese fries from the dirty ground, looked at it, and ate a piece of fry. He nodded his head at the cheesy goodness(like what people do when they taste something good), and saw his friends staring at him.

"Want some?"

"Ew."

"...?"

"Hey, look, our rivals!"

The Akatsuki turned to see...

(With the Sound Nins...)

"Ooh! Cheese fries!" cried Zaku.

"Zaku, no! It's on the nasty, icky, dirty, ground!" Kin warned him.

"So? What do you think I eat at home?"

"O.o..." -Dosu. Oh, wait. His face is like this: O

"W...what DO you eat, hun?" asked Kin.

"Ah, you know. Cereal, chicken, pizza...all the good shit."

"Then why the hell did you worry me like that!"

"I thought you guys would know!"

"Hey, look! Someone left their unopened juice!" Sakon screeched. Actually, someone put milk in there and glued it closed. Sakon gulped down the whole thing.

"Hm. Tastes funny. Uh-oh."

"What is it, brother?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Whatever."

GGGGRRRROOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Sakon! That growl from you're stomach...it means...MILK! But I thought you drank juice!"

"AH! Milk! My cramps!"

"O.o WTF! You get cramps!" Tayuya was shocked. She lifted up his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sakon asked.

"Oh, I thought you were a girl. That would mean I was dating-...OMG!"

Sakon: "Guys..."

Ukon: "Hey! We are guys and we can prove it!"

Sakon: "Guys...I don't think I can..."

Tayuya: "Ok, Ukon, prove it!"

"GUYS...I don't think...can't...make...it...!"

"I have a chest, not a breast! Haw!"

"You're right. I saw your chest in the locker room. WOAH! That sounded so fucking wrong. I feel like a girl now."

"G-Gu-Guysssss..." (Struggles on the ground)

"Hey, look! Sakon's doing a new dance! Let's copy him!"

"Yeah!"

Sakon punched Jiroubou on the stomach, but of course, he didn't really feel it. He just felt like someone socking him softly. Anyways, Sakon socked him, blah, blah, blah.

"What is it, Sakon?"

"M-M...Milk...I...drank...MILK..."

"OMG! Don't worry, Sakon! You'll be in the bathroom in no time!...That sounded wrong." Jiroubou put Sakon in a wagon that came outta nowhere and pulled him. Tayuya was sitting next to Sakon holding his hand. Jiroubou put on an ambulance hat and started to siren.

"We woo we woo we woo we woo!" Jiroubou acted like an ambulance.

"Don't worry, Sakon. We're almost there."

"Che!..."

"Hehe. Ya' know. This is kinda funny. We're in an ambulance and you're giving birth to our baby!"

"There's...three problems...w-w-with your...little story..."

"What is it?"

"One...Jiroubou's...pretend--ing...to be an ambulance, two, I'm..a guy...and three:I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!"

"Don't worry, Sakon! I'm with you til the end! Even if I have to see you give birth in the bathroom!"

"Wtf!...I'm a guy!..."

As they got into the bathroom, Sakon rushed inside and locked the door. He began to...yeah.

Sakon looked down and saw a hand coming from the other side. (Those bathrooms where the wall between the two toilets has a hole in the bottom.)

"WTF!" (He gots his voice back.)

"Sakon."

"T-...T...Tayuya! What the hell are you doing in the BOY'S bathroom!"

"I'm with you 'til the end, honey!"

"Tayuya! Get outta here!"

"Ew. You sure know how to make a stinky. Fine. I'm not with you til the end. For now."

Tayuya got out and Ukon came in.

"Hey-woah! Sakon! You let one fly, big-time!" (Puts a gas mask on)

"Yo, bro."

"W-What...?"

"Hey, that's kinda cool."

"Ukon. I nee-"

"Yo, bro! Ukon in-"

"UKON!"

"What? You messed up my gansta thing, man."

"I need to call mom."

"Why?"

Sakon got pissed, since he's waiting too long.

"I want my mommy, Ukon!"

"I thought you stopped sayin that shit a long ass time ago?"

"UKON!"

"WHAT!"

"Fine. Just go to the nurse and ask her for Pepto."

"Fine."

So, Ukon set off in his little journey to get Pepto Dismo for his brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I will make a special chapter for such a thing. See you next time in: SPECIAL:Ukon's Journey for Pepto. XD (NOT included as chapter.)


	5. SPECIAL:Ukon's Journey for Pepto

**SPECIAL: Ukon's Journey for Pepto**

Here's Ukon's special time to shine. It's his own little story! Yay! Ok. On with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukon came out of the bathroom and ran towards his friends. He told them everything...well, not EVERTHING, but you know. Ukon got his backpack for some odd reason and walked to the nurse's office or whatever.

_I'm on a mission! For my brother. To relieve his stupid stomach._ thought Ukon. As he walked, he passed by Akatsuki without even noticing. They blocked his way.

"Excuse me. I need to go get something for my brother." said Ukon.

"Where are you going? Aren't you with those nitwits over there?" asked Itachi. He pointed to the Sound nins.

"Hey, don't call them nitwits!" Ukon demanded. Itachi fixed Ukon's head to face his friends and Ukon saw Jiroubou acting as an ambulance again and this time using Kidoumaru as the seat.

(With Sound nins)

"We're losin' him! Clear!" Jiroubou cried. He rubbed some random jellyfish together and shocked the 'seat'.

"AAAHHH! WTF was that for? I'm not dying!"

"Oh."

"Clear!"

"OW!"

"Hahaa! Your face looks funny! Hey, let's see Dosu's face when we shock him!"

"Hey...what are you..AH!"

(Back with Akatsuki)

"Oh..." Ukon said in defeat.

"Your our rival at...everything!" Kisame yelled.

"Is it because we're stupid?" asked Ukon.

"No. We have to be rivals because of the author, but that's not the point. Rivals beat up their rivals, and I wanted to do this in a long time..." Itachi tried to punched Ukon, but he ducked under him and ran towards the office. Run, Ukon, run!

"Ow! That hurt Itachi-san!" Tobi whined.

"My bad, Tobi. But never mind that! After that guy!" Itachi ordered.

As Ukon ran for his dear life, he looked behind him to see them at his tail. But he doesn't really have a tail. Anyway, he made it to the nurse and panted from running.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Yes you can." Ukon said.

"..." There was silence.

"Can you tell me what you want?" asked Tsunade. Let's make the nurse Tsunade.

"Oh yeah. I need Pepto for my brother."

"He has to get it himself."

"What?"

"He.Has.To.Get.It.By.Himself."

"...So I almost died to run here for nothing?"

"Yup."

"Tell him he has to come."

"But he can't make it!"

"Then too bad."

"Man, what kind of nurse are you?"

"A school nurse."

"UGH!"

Ukon left and looked down in disappointment. He ran for nothing. He almost got beat up for nothing but to find a big-boobed lady telling him to let Sakon come get the medicine by himself. Suddenly, Ukon bumped into someone.

"Ow...Sorry I wasn't looking-" Ukon paused to find himself beaten up by Akatsuki.

Ukon limped back to the bathroom where his broter is as he walked passed by his friends.

"Hey, Ukon, what happened to you?"

Ukon just walked passed them and into the bathroom.

"Sakon...you have to...get the medicine by your...self..."

"I can't make it..."

"The nurse...said so..."

"Tell her that she'll have to clean the floor if I go."

"Fine..."

Ukon limped back to the nurse's office.

"He said...you'll have to clean...um...something if he comes to get it..."

"Well! What a stubborn kid."

Ukon was getting pissed, waiting for the Pepto and being a frikkin' messenger.

"LOOK, MS.BIG-TITS! MY BROTHER CAN'T MAKE IT HERE BECAUSE HIS SHIT IS GOING TO COME OUT AND NOW HE HAS TO GET IT BY HIMSELF! AND I'M BEING THE FREAKIN' MESSENGER FOR YOU TWO AND I'M GETTING BEAT UP BY MY RIVALS, SO WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME MY BROTHER'S FUCKING PEPTO AND I'LL TAKE IT TO HIM AND I'LL BE WELL ON MY WAY?"

"..."

The fustrated Ukon just looked through some cabinets and got Pepto. He limped back out again. He was breathing hard from running and getting beaten up. He smiled at the medicine, finally. His mission's complete. No more trouble. Or so he thought. As he walked back, Akatsuki jumped him again.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Jiroubou, eating a bag of chips. Ukon was using a cane and holding the Pepto in his water pouch in his backpack. He limped past them and went to the bathroom. Again. He got the Pepto and held onto it.

"Here...Sakon...The Pepto..." Ukon tried to say.

"Hey thanks. Wait, what happened to you?"

"DON'T ASK! Just!...take the damn medicine."

Sakon just gazed at his brother and then back at the Pepto.

"Um..."

"What...now?"

"Thanks for your effort, Ukon."

"Your welcome..."

Sakon smiled and said, "But you didn't have to get it."

"WHAT...?"

"Tayuya already called her mom for some and she got it for me."

"..." Ukon limped out of the bathroom.

"Ukon?" asked Sakon. Sakon ran out of the bathroom.

"Ukoooooooonnnnnn?" Sakon called out.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Ukon as he jumped Sakon.

"Hey, what-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"AH!"

The poor Sakon tried to defend himself from the big and badly hurt Ukon. Tayuya came and tried to stop them. And thus, ends this special. So uh...THE END. Whadda happy ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup. There's Ukon's special. His very own little story. Next chapter is going to be mostly about KibaHinaShino for people who wants to see how they work it out. Mostly about genins. Thanks for reading!


	6. Kisame and Zaku's Math and Anko's Rage

**Chapter 5: Kisame and Zaku's Math and Anko's Rage**

GeninsAnko

Akatsuki and Sound ninsAsuma

Sorry it took quite a while. But here it is! Enjoy :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang, the Akatsuki and the Sound Nins went to Asuma's class. (Don't forget Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Almost forgot them.)

"Ok, class. Today we're going to refresh everything from 8th grade." Asuma explained.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"BECAUSE! The author just ended 8th grade and she forgot a lot of things, so she's making you learn this! Ok, anyways..."

"Stupid author." Zaku said.

**What did you say? But I like you, asshole! And I want you to get smart! Stupid sexy bitch.**

"Hey! I heard the author's voice! OMG!"

"Hey, HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!" screamed Kin.

"You love Neji too, HUH!" screamed Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, calm down." said Lee.

"What was that?" asked Asuma.

"Well, I'll show her!" Zaku pouted.

"Me too!" Kisame added.

The two dumbasses dumbheads went up to the board and wrote things down. They stopped and showed their work.

"This is what I know." Zaku explained. He added, "Two plus two equals four! And two times two equals four. And x in x + 23(5) - 654 43 equals one thousand nine hundred seventy three. Using mental math, five divided by two hundred fifteen is forty three!"

**Ha! I did that mental math in Chuck E. Cheese's! We were dividing coins. But I HAD to go because no one was going to be home with me!**

"Shut up, lady." Zaku ended his sentence. Now it was Kisame's turn.

"OK! Now here's my math!" Kisame had some wierd object in his hand. It was made by wood.

"Is that a frikkin' musket?" asked Sasuke.(Lol, I love 'Malibu's Most Wanted'.) XD

"No, it's a broom!" answered Kisame.

"But that's woodshop, not math." exclaimed Zaku.

"Shut up! What do YOU know about math?" Kisame replied.

"..."

"That's not math!" Itachi screamed boredom.

"Oh, ok. Then...wait until you see...THIS!" Kisame shouted.

Kisame showed his 'work'.

"Ok. This word says 'cool'. Cool means that you're a player and you're a girl and you're a player." Kisame explained.

"That's not what cool means, un." Deidara said.

"It's not?" asked Kisame.

"What idiot told you that?" asked Sasori.

",This guy named Kiba." Kisame answered.

"Sit down, students. I need to teach you guys THIS." Asuma ordered.

"Yessir." said Zaku.

"OK!" Kisame yelled.

With the Genins...

"I'M ANKO OF THE TEACHERSSSSS! SUGAR & COFFEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG!"

"..."

"How lame." Kiba whined.

"Kiba-kun. Want some sugar?" asked Hinata.

"Sure!" replied Kiba.

"..." said Shino. He was already eating some with Hinata. He felt really twitchy.

"Shino-kun? What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Shino. He started to dance with Anko.

"SHINO-KUN!" cried Hinata.

As soon as she said that, she saw Kiba up there, dancing his little dog-heart out with the hyper teacher and crazy friend. Suddenly, Hinata felt strange too and found out that Anko must've put some coffee or something in the sugar. Soon, she started dancing with the three hyper and crazy people. While they were dancing, Kiba accidentally tripped on Shino's foot and smacked Anko on the face. She kinda snapped out of her hyperness.

"How dare you! I'll keeeeellll you! In...ANKO WORLD!" screeched Anko. (Bobobo world. Remember? If you don't, it's when Bobobo sends his enemies there and completely random things happen there until the enemy had enough.) (Scenes might be from Bobobo or Malibu's Most Wanted, or any other show I know. Scene may change a little in words, objects, etc.)

Back to the story...

"What the...?" questioned Kiba. He looked at Anko and Shino, who were dancing in kimonos at a festival. He somehow got there too and started dancing. Suddenly, Hinata popped out of nowhere with a giant military tank and shot at the festival. Their little heads popped out of the festival as they screamed. Then Hinata had a lucky hanky pajamas and slept in the middle of the grass field. Anko took the tank and ran her over.

"Muahahahahahaha!" laughed Anko.

Shino came out of nowhere and helped Hinata up.

"C'mon, Hinata! I'll take care of this lady!" Shino explained.

"Ok." said Hinata.

"Raaaa!" Shino cried and threw Hinata at the tank.

Anko used her snake jutsu and cut Shino in half.

"Shino! Use this!" cried Hinata as she threw him some tape.

"Huh..." Shino said and threw the tape at the tank.

"Yeah, take that!"

"That's not what it's for!" screamed Hinata.

Kiba also came out of nowhere with a giant bird and it swooped down and ate the tank. The tank shot and the bird exploded.

Then, Anko, Shino, and Hinata were in a spaceship.

They screamed in unision, "3, 2, 1, blast oooofffffffffffff!" As the rocket ship went up, the seats ejcted them and they were flung out and it flung them on the floor.

"AHH! Stupid spaceship!" cried Anko.

Shino was ejected to the sky, though. He was falling.

"Ah! My bugs! Help me!" said Shino. He made his bugs form a shape of a canon. He confidently accepted that he's falling, but falling into that 'safe' canon. When he got to the bug canon, he fell through.

"OUCH!" said the poor Shino.

Anko and Hinata came with a herd of rhinos and ran over Shino and Kiba. Then they came with a giant machine and stomped on them.

Then a stage popped out of nowhere and Shino started singing with Kiba.

Shino:I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

You like to-

Kiba:MOVE IT!

Shino:I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

You like to-

Kiba:MOVE IT!

Shino:I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to-

"Stop ingnoring uuuusss!" cried Anko as she spun like a drill and hit Shino and Kiba.

"Thank you, thank you very much." said Elvis.

"ELVIS!" screamed Kiba.

Suddenly, it said, "Sucker." and exploded.

Kiba chased Anko with a giant ax.

Shino and Hinata: Run, bitch, ruuuunnn! He's gonna keeelllll you! (Lol. MMW.Malibu's Most Wanted.)

Anko got out a machine gun and blasted him to bits. Literally.

As the smoke cleared, Kiba's shadow was there. As the smoke completely cleared, Kiba had a mustache and small beard. Also thick Chinese brows like Confucious.

"Now, Confusion says beweah(Beware)." said Kiba in a mexican italian pizza guy voice.

"Who the heck is Confusion!" asked Hinata in confusion. I think Hinata already knows who's confusion...

"Excuse me, miss. But your face seems to be losing it's youth. Perhaps you'd like to try my product?" said Kiba in a suit.

"Wha...?" (Anko)

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. The name's Inuzuka Kiba. I sell youth products. Here's my card." said Kiba.

"YOUTH!" screamed Lee and Gai, who happen to come in Anko World for some strange reason.

"But...my pockets are full right now so I have nowhere to put your card." explained Anko.

"Oh, oh, yes you do, miss. Here you go." said Kiba as he put the card between her boobs.

"PERVEEEERRRTTT!" screamed Anko as she hit Kiba with a giant pingpong thing.

She then threw a giant table at him.

"Foot leech!" screamed Hinata.

"OMG, WHERE!" cried Kiba.

"FOOT leech, where else?"

"OMG, WHERE!"

"Sigh..."

Anko let her genjutsu Ank World go and the class stared in awe.

"W...T...F?" said Gaara.

"What a pain in the ass." said Shikamaru.

"OMG!" cried Ino and Choji.

"I forgot! I need a quarter!" cried Ino. Choji said OMG to the Anko World, thinking Ino was saying OMG to it too. Lol. Choji looked at her wierd. 'Cuz Ino rox. Hell yeah! Anyways, yeah. Ino went around asking people for a quarter.

"Do you have a quarter?" asked Ino.

"No." replied Shikamaru.

"Do you!" asked Ino.

"I only got five dollars." said Sasuke

"Can I have it!" asked Ino.

"I need it for after school!"

"I need it too!"

"Ok." said Sasuke and he gave her the five bucks. Go Ino! Lol.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Now YOU go. J/k.

Well, that's it. And next week, there's gonna be the 6th chapter. Please comment.

KIN: Yeah! Or I'll use my raining marshmellows on you!

Would you get out of here!

KIN: Ninpou:Raining Marshmellows Technique!

That's not a technique! (Gets killed by and kinda eats marshmellows)


	7. Haku FINALLY Arrives!

Everyone's at their 5th period, which is P.E. Haku finally arrives! And Hana and Kabuto hasn't got much fame, so they'll be in here too. A lot. Now stop bothering me. And tomorrow I go to school! NOT summer school, REAL school. August 9, Paloma Valley High. And there's like, 3500 people there! DX

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Every student known so far went to P.E. to meet their new P.E. teacher.

"Youthful students! Today, we're not going to dress up in your youthful P.E. uniforms on this youthful day! My name is Gai!"

"...Ok?"

Gai tried to continue with his 'youthful' speech, but someone came to him and gave him a note and that PERSON sat down.

"Wait! Get back up here, kid!" Gai shouted. That 'person' went to Gai.

"Everybody! Meet your new kinda late to class friend!" Gai introduced.

"Say, what's your name?" he asked.

"...Haku." (You'll see why he's called, 'that person'.)

"Ok! Now sit down while I tell everybody what we're doing today!" And Haku sat down next to Zaku, Dosu, and Kin.

(Here's the funny part. :D Well, it's funny to me..)

Zaku thought he was a 'she' so Zaku whispered to Dosu, "She's hot." Kin overheard and got jealous. She gives a death glare to Zaku, who's not paying attention. Zaku was sitting next to Haku and Dosu went to sit on the other side. Haku felt uncomfortable.

"Hiya!" Zaku waved at Haku. Hey, Zaku...Haku. Zaku Haku. Lol. It rhymes. Oh! Anyway(Please ignore that), Dosu and Zaku scooted closer to Haku until he was squished. Kin scooted over to Zaku over jealousy.

"Uh...why-

"You're cute." said Zaku.

"Mine!" cried Dosu.

"MINE!" cried Kin as she took Zaku.

"Thanks for the compliment, but...are you guys gay?" asked Haku.

"...Nooo...why?"

"Oh. So when you told me I'm cute, is that a love compliment or a 'welcome to your new school, please feel comfortable here' compliment?"

"...Love? I guess so."

"Dosu! Back off! She's mine! I saw her first!"

"No! Go fuck your Kin!"

When Dosu said that, everybody stopped what they were doing, (Listening to Gai) and looked at them.

"No!"

"Zaku! Are you cheating on me?"

"Please, stop!" yelled Haku.

"I think you're cute. . " said Zaku.

"No, I think you're cute."

"Well, I think you guys are gay!"

"Why?" asked Zaku and Dosu in unision.

" 'Cuz I'm a boy."

A dramatic Zaku and Dosu screamed as a sword went through their heads. (Dramatically, of course, but not for reals.)

Kin was surprised and stopped Zaku and Dosu from screaming. But she also had no idea he was a 'he'. So she was like, OMG!

And yeah.

After that, everyone had to go do an activity. Besides sleeping and laying down.

Naruto and friends ran up to Kin's group.

"Kiiiiiiinnnnn! Hi Kin!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh great, it's those freshmen." said Tayuya.

"Hi Kin! Hey, we all were still wondering about what you said earlier. About those bad groups. Who are the 11th graders we should stay away from?" asked Kiba.

"Go away, freshmen." ordered Tayuya.

"But we need to know who we need to watch out for." said Hinata.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kin.

"Because we don't like being beaten up." answered Tenten.

"Fine. But at least we didn't do nothing to you." Zaku explained.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"Don't you freshmen get anything? WE'RE the 11th graders you guys need to watch out for! We pick on freshmen! Yes! We tease them! Yes, and we beat them up!"

The genins gasped.

"Sorry, but we are. At least you guys know now. We're not going to do anything to you, so calm down. Geez. And besides, we only beat freshmen up if they do something to us or tries to befriend us."

The 10th graders walked away and sat down.

With unused characters...

Kabuto, Hana, Kankuro, and Temari, (Wow, that's an odd group.) were telling Haku and Choji about the school. And let's just make Kabuto nice, K?

"I feel so left out..." Kabuto said.

"I know. All because the stupid author forgot about us!" Hana agreed.

(Soundninzrule:Hey, sorry! God, I'm REALLY busy, Ok! I go on Quizilla too, ya know.)

"I know! Let's sing a song for no frikkin' reason what-so-ever!" cried Kankuro.

Temari, Hana and Haku talked about sometihng else while Kankuro, Kabuto, and Choji sang, "I Like To Move It".

"They suck. At least, worse than my brother, Kiba." said Hana.

"Kiba?" asked Choji.

"Yeah. Kiba."

"I know him! He's a childhood friend of mine! He never told me he had a sister!"

"Really? Kiba's an idiot, he doesn't talk about ME to anyone..."

"I'm not an idiot." Kiba said from outta nowhere.

"Yes, you are. Now shut up or else I'll tell my friends to beat you up."

"Ok."

"I have a little brother too. He's quite the fiesty one." Temari explained.

"You mean the red head over there beating up another freshmen?" asked Hana.

"Yeah."

"Haku, do you have a sibling?"

"No."

As they talked, the author is running out of things for them to talk about. So, the guys finished their song.

"So are you guys done sing-"

Kankuro:Are you ready, kids!

Kabuto and Choji: Aye Aye, Captain!

Kankuro: I can't heaaarr you!

Kabuto and Choji: Aye Aye, Captain!

Kankuro: Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kabuto & Choji: Spongebob Squarepants!

Kankuro: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?

Kabuto & Choji: Spongebob Squarepants!

Kankuro: If nautical nonsense be something you wish?

Kabuto & Choji: Spongebob Squarepants!

Kankuro: And drop on the deck and flop like a fish?

Kabuto & Choji: Spongebob Squarepants!

Kankuro: Ready?

All: Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Kankuro: Spongeboooooooobbbb Squarepaaaaaannnnts! (Laughs like the head painting pirate)

Temari, Hana, and Haku stared at them. Before Temari can speak, Kankuro, Choji, and Kabuto started to do the howl thing Spongebob, Patrick, and the Flying Dutchman did.

Kankuro: Ahhhh-oooooo!

Kabuto: Tyuh-yuhyuhyuhyuh!

Choji: Heedo lee dolee dolee!

Kankuro: Ahhhh-oooooo!

Kabuto: Tayuh-yuhyuhyuhyuh!

Choji: Heedo lee dolee dolee!

(Before Kankuro can howl)

Choji: Hooooo-dlee-ooooooo-looo-loo-looo-leeeeuuuuhhhh!

(Before Kankuro can howl again)

Choji: Hoooooooooeeeeee-uhhhhhh-duhbuh! Uuuuuuhhhh!

They stared at Choji for a long time and just stopped what they're doing and talked with Temari, Haku, and Hana.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
